


Khebabmudtu

by Filin prinsessa (ErinacchiLove)



Series: Amnâs-verse [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Budding Love, Dwarf Courting, Dwarf Culture & Customs, F/F, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Prequel, Secret Identity, Slice of Life, Snowed In, Wedding Fluff, the lesbian dwarf rom-com this fandom deserves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8004568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinacchiLove/pseuds/Filin%20prinsessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story how Princess Dís of Erebor met Víli, daughter of Árni, an archer and blacksmith, how a romance flowered between them, how they married, and had children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I've had so many ideas for Dís in Amnâs-verse and now I finally got around to write this fic about her and Víli. Víli is a trans woman, and I hope her portrayal isn't offensive, as I'm cis myself. I imagine being transgender isn't a big deal in the Dwarf community and thus I haven't made it a big deal in this fic. As far as Dís and Víli are concerned, they're two women in love, which is how it should be if you ask me.

It was another quiet day. Víli had made some new swords and pitchforks that day, but since there hadn’t been any customers, she had gone out and put the “closed” sign on the door. No point in keeping the forge open if there was no business. She looked at the last sword and with a satisfied hum she dipped it into the water bucket next to the anvil. And just that moment the door opened.

     Víli looked up from the sword and called, “I’m sorry, we’re closed–”

      “I figured, I saw the sign,” interrupted the intruder. Víli blushed. The intruder was a Dwarrowdam a couple of inches taller than she was, dark-haired with lush beard. Mahal she was gorgeous.

     Víli took a deep breath. “In that case you really shouldn’t be here. If I’d been holding a finished sword I might’ve stabbed you.”

     The Dwarrowdam grinned, and Víli felt her blush deepen. “Trust me, it takes more than just a sword to stab me. I’ve beaten Orcs with just my daggers.”

     Well that was unexpected. The Dwarrowdam didn’t strike as a warrior to Víli, more like a noblewoman despite the fact that she only wore two clasps in each of her two braids and had a very simple russet dress. Víli put her sword along with the other finished ones, and then asked, “Why are you here? I mean despite the sign.”

     The Dwarrowdam fidgeted a little. “Uh… this is kind of embarrassing but… I was escaping some very persistent suitors. I’ve told them about a thousand times I’m not looking for marriage yet, and certainly not a political one, but do they listen? Nooooooo.”

     Víli snorted a laugh. “Well, in that case you’re more than welcome to stay here as long as you need. Can’t let a beautiful maid such as yourself be pestered by idiots.”

     The Dwarrowdam laughed too. “Oh thank you, my heroine! What may I call you?”

     Oh, crap, Víli had forgotten to introduce herself again. Her mother would certainly scold her for this. “I’m Víli, daughter of Árni, at your service. And what may I call you?”

     “I’m Dís, daughter of… Sif, at the service of you and your family,” answered the Dwarrowdam and smiled. “And thank you,” she added with a more serious tone. “I just arrived to Ered Luin this week and I’m rather unfamiliar with the places still.”

     Víli raised an eyebrow. The only newcomers in Ered Luin that week had been some refugees from Erebor… come think of it, Dís did have an Eastern accent. Her consonants were a tad harsher than what your average Ered Luin Dwarf had. Víli had only seen glimpses of the group and the two exiled princes, Thorin and Frerin, the first day they had arrived, but other than that she didn’t know anything about them.

     “If you’d like, I could show you around the next time I have a day off,” Víli offered. Dís’ eyes lit up.

     “I’d like that very much,” she said. “My sense of direction is much better than that of my brothers, but Belegost is still a labyrinth for me.”

     They chatted for a few more moments, and then Víli went to get some refreshments. It sounded like Dís had had a long day and probably enjoyed a glass or two of Víli’s father’s best brew. While they drank Víli explained how the forge had originally been her mother’s business, but that she had taken over after Árni’s eyesight had started to get poorer. Her father had a distillery, but the forge was their main source of income.

     “How about you?” asked Víli. “What did your family do in Erebor?”

     “Oh we… we were in politics, so to say,” answered Dís, and while there was some hesitation in her answer, Víli let it slide. “I was still considered too young to take part in it when the Dragon came, so I can’t tell a lot about it.”

     “What was it like there? I’ve never travelled farther than the village of Bree, so I’d like to know, if it’s not too painful to tell.”

     Dís shook her head. “No, not at all.” She put her pint down. “I loved it there. There was so much space there, despite everything being inside a mountain, and it was so light. And the balls and festivals! I’d dance through the night with my brothers and play games and enjoy myself with my friends.”

     “We have some festivals here in Belegost too,” said Víli. “We’re having the Amrâgu Thatûr in about a month, I could take you there if you want to.”

     “Oh, we had that in Erebor too!” exclaimed Dís. “It was one of my favourite feasts because it was always outside, in the valley between Erebor and the city of Dale. And I always won at dagger tossing.”

     Víli laughed. Thank Mahal they had the dagger toss here in Belegost too, because she definitely wanted to see Dís throw them.

     “I’m more of an archer myself,” she told Dís. “And I’m rather good too. My grandmother used to teach me before she passed away.”

     Dís took a sip of her ale. “I’ve always thought archers to be rather dashing, with their bows and quivers and stern looks.” She grinned. “I guess you’re the exception to the rule.”

     Víli almost snorted ale up her nose. “Alright then, I’ll show you how it’s done in the feast!”

     Dís smiled sweetly, and Víli realised that this had been her idea all along. Well then, Víli could show off her skills with the bow, and Dís could prove her words about the dagger tossing. It was hardly anything noblewomen here in Belegost practised, so it was going to be fun to see.

     A few hours later it was already getting dark, so they finished their final drinks, and Dís started to take her leave.

     “Will you find your way home alright?” asked Víli.

     Dís nodded. “It’s near the Khagalalnâs'aban square, definitely not hard to find, even for my brothers who have no sense of direction whatsoever. I’ll be fine.” She was about to leave, but turned around on her heels and asked, “Shall we meet again tomorrow? I’d very much like to see you again.”

     Víli smiled. “I’d like to see you too. I actually have a day off tomorrow, so come here around noon. I could then show you around.”

     “It’s settled then,” said Dís. “We’ll see at noon then.”

     And with that she left – and with Víli’s heart.

 

* * *

 

Dís found her way back home easily. The Khagalalnâs'aban square was just down the road and lit, and the house that had been given to her and her brothers was one of the biggest there. Even Thorin and Frerin couldn’t miss it, even if they were wearing blindfolds. It was well past sunset now, and Dís didn’t even want to think about how livid her brothers (and possibly Dwalin) were at this point. After all, she hadn’t told them where she was going.

     Dís opened the wooden door and slipped in, meaning to pass unnoticed. No such luck.

     “Where in Mahal’s hairy balls have you been?” asked Frerin instantly upon seeing her. “We were worried something had happened! Thorin was just about to call up a search party.”

     Dís took off her boots and settled them next to her brothers’. “I know, nadad, and I’m very sorry. I was ambushed by more or less every single noble and their children when I was at the market, and I had to hide.”

     At that point Thorin had appeared as well and he didn’t seem too pleased either. Even so, he hugged Dís and said, “You’re home now, and that is what matters.”

     Dís snorted a laugh. “And you two forget that I can defend myself just as well as you can, if not even better.”

     That comment made Thorin and Frerin stop frowning. It was true, Dís was more than capable with daggers. They let the matter drop and told Dís there was some soup waiting for her, if she was hungry. Dís hadn’t eaten since lunchtime, except some snacks at the forge, and she was starving.

     “Which noble do we have to thank for this meal?” she asked. “And do I have to marry their child as a thank you?”

     Thorin huffed. “Lady Yona offered the beef, and she has no offspring, just so you know.”

     Well thank Mahal for that, Dís was tired of nobles offering services to her and her brothers in hopes of marrying their children to one of them. Thus far no one had succeeded, they were all still single, and none of them had any intentions for political marriages. As far as Dís knew, Thorin was never going to marry anyway. He had no interest in such things. Dís and Frerin were of more romantic sort in that regard.

     “So, did you have a good day?” asked Frerin. “I mean, apart from the unwanted suitors.”

     Dís thought about Víli, her soft golden hair and beard, her twinkling sky-blue eyes, and dimples that appeared whenever she smiled or laughed, and couldn’t help a smile herself. She thought about Víli’s offer to take her to the Amrâgu Thatûr and show her around Belegost. She thought about the warm, casual conversation they had had, and smiled.

     “I had a wonderful day today.”

      Frerin’s eyes widened and a grin spread on his face. “You met someone!”

     Dís snorted. “What makes you think so?”

     “Because for a moment you got all starry-eyed! You met someone!” Frerin looked at Thorin, as if to look for support. “Thorin, say something!”

      Thorin rolled his eyes at Frerin and remained silent, much to Dís’ relief. She didn’t especially want to deal with this right now. She had had a long, albeit enjoyable, day, and just wanted to eat her soup in peace and then head to bed. Frerin jumping into conclusions wasn’t something she needed at all.

     After a moment Thorin did open his mouth, though. “Did you tell them who you were?”

     Dís made a face. “Well, not entirely. I didn’t tell her I was a princess, or your names, although I told her I had two brothers. When I introduced myself, I used ‘amad’s name instead of ‘adad’s.”

     “Aha!” exclaimed Frerin. “At least we know she’s a she!”

     Thorin shoved Frerin off the couch, and asked, “Are you going to see her again?”

     “Yes,” replied Dís. “She has a day off tomorrow, and she offered to show me around the city. She works at the forge up the road and is an archer.”

     Thorin frowned, and Dís hoped he didn’t think Víli wasn’t good enough company for her. Because she liked her already, a lot.

     “This mystery lady of yours wouldn’t happen to be Víli, daughter of Árni?” inquired Thorin. “Only I met Árni today and she told us that her daughter had taken over her forge and was a skilled archer as well.”

     Dís sighed. Evidently nothing stayed a secret in this city. “Yes, it’s Víli. Can we now stop with the third degree? I’m tired and would like to go to bed.”

     Dís didn’t wait for an answer. She took her empty soup bowl to the kitchen and then went upstairs to her room. She could hear the muffled sounds of her brothers downstairs as she undid her braids and changed into her nightgown. The image of Víli kept coming back to her as she went to her window and looked out.

     The forge was, to Dís’ surprise, visible from that distance, and there was still a light there. Maybe Víli was still up, thinking about Dís the same way Dís thought about her. Dís sighed to herself, tied her hair up and went to bed. She’d had all day tomorrow to think about Víli, now she needed to sleep. She couldn’t be tired in her next meeting.

     Sleep didn’t come to her like it usually did, however. Dís had crystals jumping around in her belly when she thought about the noon to come. And she knew at some point she’d have to tell Víli about her being royalty, because she simply couldn’t expect a friendship between them if she kept such a big secret.

     But that could wait until they knew each other better. Right now Dís’ biggest concerns were what to wear the next day and get to know Belegost. And Víli. Oh how she wanted to know her better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Khuzdul translations:  
> Khebabmudtu = Heart-Forge  
> Amrâgu Thatûr = Feast of Stars, based on Japanese Tanabata festival  
> Khagalalnâs'aban = sapphire
> 
> My Khuzdul is very rusty at best, so if there's a mistake please tell me.
> 
> The next chapters will be about their courting, marriage, and having children (and probably Thorin, Frerin, Fíli and Kíli leaving for the quest). I don't know when I'll be able to post the next chapter or how many chapters there will be, as of yet, but I'll try to get shit done^^


	2. Courting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night of the Amrâgu Thatûr is at hand, and Dís has never been more nervous in her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is the start of the courting, at least. Just Dís pov this time, I'll get back to Víli in the next chapter^^
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Dís woke early in the morning of Amrâgu Thatûr with excitement in her heart. She hadn’t been to any festivals in many years, much less with someone who wasn’t either of her brothers or Dwalin. For the past month Dís had visited Víli’s forge at least four times a week, usually on her off-days, but sometimes she liked to go there and lurk behind the counter while Víli worked on whatever commission she had at the moment. Víli’s bare, flexing biceps that glistened from sweat while she hammered iron was a true sight for the sore eyes, too.

     Dís looked at the clock over her desk and mumbled a curse. “Only… _nine_ hours to get ready! I’ll never make it!” she groaned while furiously brushing her hair. She was going to meet Víli at six so that they’d be able to get the best spot for both star-gazing and wandering around the festival area. Víli’s stories about all the different food stalls and activities had sounded very different from Erebor; even so, Dís couldn’t wait to get to see them.

     Since Ered Luin was so close to the sea, Dís knew there was going to be a bigger variety of different sorts of fish and shellfish than Erebor had ever had. Víli had spoken about trout fried in butter with such reverence that Dís was dying to try it.

     Dís finished braiding her hair just as she heard a knock from her door.

     “Dís, breakfast is ready!” called Frerin.

     Dís jumped up and went to open the door. “Who made it, you or Thorin?”

     Frerin made a face. “Dwalin, if you must know.”

     Dís smiled sweetly at her brother. “I just don’t want to suffer from a food poisoning today of all days, that’s all,” she explained him while they went downstairs together. Thank goodness Dwalin had some idea how to cook.

     “That reminds me,” said Frerin with a wolfish grin, “when do we get to meet this Dwarrowdam of yours? You’ve been seeing her for a month already, I think it’s time.”

     Dís rubbed her beard. “Let’s see, today is Wednesday… never.”

     Frerin groaned so loudly that Thorin and Dwalin emerged from the kitchen. (“He sounded like he was sick,” Dwalin explained later, for Dís’ amusement and Frerin’s dismay.)

     “Dís, how can you say that?!”

     “What’s going on?” asked Thorin.

     Frerin put on his best pout and whined, “Dís says she’s not going to introduce Víli to us ever!”

     “Not with that attitude, at least.” And with that Dís walked into the kitchen, cut some pieces of bread, put some beef on them, and started to eat. This was going to be a long day. And with Dwalin here she just knew the inquiries about Víli were going to be twice as bad as usual. How Dís would ever be able to meet her without having to deal with her brothers meeting her was going to be a work of art.

     Thorin sat next to Dís and started to eat his porridge.

     “Don’t start,” pleaded Dís.

     Thorin gave her an innocent look. “I didn’t say anything.”

     Dís rolled her eyes. “Oh please, as if you weren’t going to say how at some point I have to introduce Víli to you two and tell her I’m a princess if I wish to court her. Trust me, _I know_.”

      Dwalin made a noise that clearly told that he felt insulted. Dís sighed. “Fine, you _three_. Happy?”

     “I just want to make sure she isn’t some Mithril-digger,” grumbled Dwalin at his bowl, and Frerin nodded next to him. Dís just about resisted the need to bury her face in her hands.

     “Did it ever occur to any of you that I am an adult and more than capable of looking after myself?” she demanded. “Not to mention that I’ve managed to keep my being a princess a secret for a month, and not once have I got the image of Víli that she’s only after my status as a noblewoman.”

     That, thankfully, made the trio shut up. Dís finished with her breakfast and then returned upstairs, this time to face the dilemma that was what she was going to wear to the festival. Why was it that all her dresses had suddenly started to look like crap bags when she had the most important night of her life (so far) coming?

     The next eight and a half hours were almost torture for Thorin and Frerin. Dís was in such a snappy mood that she actually hurled one of her daggers at Thorin when he asked which beads she was going to put in her braids. After that the brothers decided to keep low profile until Víli arrived. Neither of them wanted to die before meeting their potential sister-in-law, even if Dís claimed she was never going to introduce her. They all knew she’d have to, some day.

     Eventually it became evening and Dís, having finally settled for a light blue dress with darker blue stripes around the waist, had calmed down a bit, so Thorin and Frerin finally dared to remark that she looked phenomenal. Dwalin had to leave the room, but Dís managed to detect a few tears in his eyes. Well then, she looked good.

     And that was when their doorbell rang.

     “I’ll get it!” shouted Frerin before Dís could react. She watched in horror how her brothers tried to tackle each other on their way to the door. No, no, no, this was not how she had imagined the evening to start.

     Thorin and Frerin opened the door together and met Víli’s baffled face. Dís could see how she stared at her brothers, expression going from confusion to what could only be described as panic. She wanted to cry.

     “Umm…” Dís heard Víli trying to find words. “I– is– is Dís here? I was going to–”

     “Aye, she’s here,” answered Thorin and moved over to let Dís come through. Dís avoided meeting Víli’s look the best she could as she put on her cloak, blushing furiously.

     “So, uh, shall we?” asked Víli, and Dís could see that she was blushing too. Dís nodded, grabbed Víli’s arm, and dragged her away before her brothers said anything that would make the situation even more embarrassing. Too late.

     “Have fun, don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” smirked Frerin, and Dís was going to strangle him after the feast.

     They walked down the Barazamrâl’aban street to Víli’s forge in silence. It was there that they paused, and Víli took Dís’ hand and asked, “Is there something you’d like to tell me?”

     Dís looked down, trying to find the right words. Of course she had known she would be in this situation one day, she just had hoped it wouldn’t have been this night.

     “Well… first of all, I didn’t hide this from you because I didn’t trust you,” Dís let out. Oh thank Mahal, she still knew how to form words. “I… whenever I’ve told someone I’m a princess, they start to behave differently, more aloof, around me. I didn’t want that to happen again, and it was so refreshing that you didn’t recognise me instantly. I… I liked what we had. I didn’t want to ruin it so soon.” Dís gave Víli a small smile. “You’re the first friend I’ve got here in Belegost and, uh, I actually planned I’d ask if you’d like to court me.”

     Víli slapped her hand over her mouth. Dís closed her eyes. This was it then. Víli probably never wished to see her again, let alone take her to the Amrâgu Thatûr, she had ruined things between them, she…

     Víli put her hands on Dís’ cheeks and kissed her softly. For a moment Dís was too dumbstruck to react, but when Víli started to pull away, she grabbed her from the tunic and started to kiss back. They didn’t part for a good while, but when they did, Víli laughed.

     “And here I had planned to ask you to court me!”

     Dís giggled. What were the odds that they had had the exact same plan? If that didn’t count as a sign that they ought to do it, she didn’t know what did.

     Víli blew some of her blond hair off her face and then asked, “Are there any more secrets I should be aware of?”

     Dís shook her head. “Not one, I promise. And I also promise I’ll never keep secrets from you again.”

     Víli smiled and kissed Dís again. When they parted, she grinned. “So, a princess, eh?”

     “Don’t start,” groaned Dís. “I haven’t been an actual princess since the Dragon came.”

     “What would that make me then, as your spouse I mean?”

     Dís opened her mouth to reply but was interrupted by Frerin who dashed to hug them both. Thorin at least had the decency to look sheepish when he appeared soon after his brother. Dís slapped her forehead. Of course Thorin and Frerin had followed her and Víli. Why was she even surprised? Frerin was probably the nosiest Dwarf ever, and Thorin had probably been forced to follow him, to make sure he didn’t make an absolute fool of himself.

     “I believe you’ve met my brothers,” said Dís. Víli laughed nervously, and Dís couldn’t blame her. Thorin and especially Frerin were a lot to take in.

     “Sorry about this,” said Thorin, referring to himself and Frerin. “This one here simply couldn’t wait until after the festival.”

     Dís rolled her eyes. Why wasn’t she surprised?

     “I just wanted to see what was going to happen!” exclaimed Frerin with a pout.

     Dís saw a bit of panic flashing on Víli’s face. Well, it seemed about right, this was a lot to take in less than an hour. It wasn’t every day you found out the Dwarf you wanted to court was actually royalty, and had two overbearing brothers.

     Dís pushed Frerin out of the way and asked, “Víli, weren’t you going to show me what a good archer you were? We’re going to be late if we don’t go now!”

     Víli took the hint and the two of them made the swiftest escape in the recorded history. Dís was not going to be babysat by her brothers (and Dwalin, because chances were he would too be lurking around there somewhere) all night.

     The festival area was by the small lake of Belegost and already crowded. Perfect. In that crowd no one would stare at them, at least not for long. They walked to the archery range hand in hand, and before Víli went to take her place, she looked at Dís.

     “So, those were your brothers, then?”

     “I’m very sorry about them,” sighed Dís.

     “No, don’t be,” grinned Víli. “I actually think it was rather sweet. They seem to care about you very much.”

     Dís chuckled. “Too much sometimes, to be honest. But enough about that, now go show me what you’re made of!”

     She kissed Víli quickly on the cheek, for luck, before sending her off to show her skills. This was going to be the best Amrâgu Thatûr of Dís’ life so far.

     It turned out quickly that Víli hadn’t exaggerated her skills. She was brilliant. Not one of her arrows missed the target, and most of them even hit the bull’s eye with ease. The sight of her flexing biceps was also very pleasing, but that wasn’t something Dís was going to tell Víli, at least not at this stage of courting. She’d save it for the wedding night.

     But Dís wasn’t going to think about the wedding night, or any of the future, that night. The future could wait. She wanted to just savour all of this, the stars, the smells, the noise, and remember them until she was grey and wrinkly.

     The archery competition was over soon. Víli returned to Dís with the winner’s trophy and a wide smile on her face. Dís couldn’t stop applauding.

     “You were amazing!”

     Víli shrugged. “I told you, didn’t I? Now it’s your turn. I want to see you throw your daggers.”

     Dís rubbed her hands together and then flexed her fingers. “Well I hope you’re mentally prepared, because you’re about to see something _really_ special.”

     Víli laughed and gave Dís a similar quick peck on the cheek as Dís had given her. “Not that you need any luck, show-off.”

     Dís snorted a laugh. “Watch, and learn. And don’t eat my biscuits.”

     With that she walked to the range and took her stance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Khuzdul translations:  
> Amrâgu Thatûr = Feast of Stars  
> Barazamrâl’aban = ruby
> 
> (if you remember where Dís lives, you can spot the reference xD)
> 
> Next up... wedding, probably^^


	3. Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I now pronounce you wife and wife."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The long overdue wedding, at last!!!!
> 
> Very much inspired by Phoebe and Mike's wedding in Friends, and I actually cried while writing this. Hope you like it^^

Víli looked up from her anvil to the door to see a glimpse of a bald head. She snorted a laugh (who did Dwalin think he was fooling?) and turned to look at Dís who was sitting on the counter, waiting for her to finish for the day.

     “Your third brother is spying on us again.”

     Dís rolled her eyes and jumped down. “Well, I can’t really help it. They worry. They think I’m reckless.”

     Víli grinned. “Are you, then?”

     “Nah,” said Dís and leaned in to give Víli a quick kiss on the cheek. “Will you be done soon? We need to go soon, Bombur won’t wait forever.”

     “I’ll just put the flames down and wash my face and then we can go.”

     They had now been courting for about five months and it was the beginning of winter. They had set their wedding date on Winter Solstice and today they were going to discuss the catering with Bombur, who was one of the best chefs in Ered Luin. Víli’s mother Árni had recommended him, his family had been in charge of her and Jari’s catering too.

     Víli was sure she’d never forget the looks on her parents’ faces when she had introduced Dís to them. They had looked like they were going to faint. Well, she couldn’t blame them. It wasn’t every day she brought home an actual princess – who she was also courting, on top of everything. But after the initial shock Árni and Jari had treated Dís with nothing short of love. As Árni had said, if Víli was happy, then they were happy. Still, having a daughter-in-law candidate they actually liked was a positive thing.

     Víli washed her face and went to fetch her cloak. It was snowing and it was getting a lot colder by the day. If this kept up, they’d have ten feet piles on their wedding day.  Not that Víli minded, she had hoped for a beautiful winter wedding all her life. If only it could be as simple as in her dreams, but apparently when you married a princess it called for a grand celebration.

     While they walked down to Bombur’s Dís recounted what she had already taken care of. “I already booked the orchestra, and Thorin ordered an ice sculpture, and…”

     “Hold it,” asked Víli and stared at Dís. “An ice sculpture? Why do we need one, exactly?”

     Dís gave her a sheepish smile. “Sorry, I couldn’t talk him out of it. They’re both very overly excited about our wedding. Just be glad it was Thorin who ordered it and not Frerin. Otherwise we’d get the most ostentatious ice sculpture in the world.”

     Víli snorted a laugh. “But still, an ice sculpture. What part of ‘we just want a simple winter wedding’ your brothers didn’t understand?”

     “I know,” sighed Dís. “But try to understand them. We haven’t had a reason to celebrate in many decades, of course they’re excited.”

     Well, Víli could easily imagine that. They could’ve hardly thrown any proper birthday, Durin’s Day or Yule celebrations while wandering in the wilderness, looking for a place to settle after the Dragon took Erebor. Víli turned to give Dís a quick kiss on the lips and promised not to take the matter up with Thorin.

     “I can’t say I understand why he feels like we need an ice sculpture, but I’ll roll with it.”

     Dís looked like she was about to cry as she hugged Víli. “Thank you,” she whispered.

     Víli kissed Dís again and wiped off the tears that were about to fall on her cheeks. “None of that now, Khebabmudtu. Everything is gonna be just fine.”

     Dís made a funny sound that sounded like a mixture of a laugh and a sob, and Víli changed the subject. “So how about the dresses? I understand Dori makes yours?”

     “Aye, that’s right,” said Dís. “Balin asked him to. Although I believe the actual words he used were,” Dís clicked her tongue and made a kissing face, and Víli laughed at the mental image all the way to Bombur’s.

 

* * *

 

The snowing didn’t cease at all. When Víli woke up on the Winter Solstice and looked out, the streets had the ten feet piles she had predicted. Oh no, this didn’t look good. They had the orchestra and a lot of the guests coming outside Belegost, but somehow Víli was sure that wasn’t going to happen. She got dressed and started to make her way to Dís’ place. Chances were Dís hadn’t even seen the blizzard yet.

     The walk that usually took less than ten minutes now took almost twice as much. On her way Víli heard people say that it had snowed like this everywhere in the Blue Mountains and that the snow reached even the usually ever-green land of the Shire. That really couldn’t promise anything good. Víli tried to hasten her pace but it was hard in the thick snow.

     Finally Dís’ door was in sight and Víli brushed the snow off her shoulders and hair. Oh Mahal, she couldn’t even bear to picture how disappointed Dís would be. They had both dreamt of this day for so long, but Víli knew how much more it meant for Dís to have a proper celebration. Víli sighed and knocked the door.

     Frerin opened the door and pulled Víli in. “Thank Mahal you’re here, Dís is jumping on the walls, she’s so excited!”

     “I’M GETTING MARRIED TODAY!” came a shout from the drawing room with a thump. Víli ran to see what had happened. Dís had fallen over in her excitement. “Wow, I think I might’ve cracked a rib. But I don’t care, my day is finally here!”

     “Yes, but what are we going to do?” asked Víli, and the question made Dís halt.

     “About what?” she said, raising her eyebrow.

     “The blizzard,” answered Víli and opened the curtains to show that there was a huge pile of snow in front of the window. “I heard we’ve been snowed in. The whole mountain range has.”

      Dís covered her mouth with her hands. “But the orchestra was going to come all the way from the coast!”

     Víli shook her head. “I don’t think they are.”

     Dís sank on the couch. No, no, no, this was supposed to be the happiest day in her life, they couldn’t have been snowed in! Thorin sat next to her and hugged her. Víli followed the suit.

     “Dwalin’s here,” called Frerin. “He says this is the worst blizzard in several decades.”

     Dís and Víli groaned unanimously. This was going to be the worst wedding day anyone had ever had.

     Frerin and Dwalin came into the drawing room, looked at each other, and then Dwalin said, “It’s very beautiful out there, though. And didn’t you two always want to get married outside? Why don’t you just do it there in the square?”

     Dís and Víli looked up at him. “What?”

     “Well, look, it’s going to stop by the evening,” explained Dwalin, “and, I mean, you couldn’t ask for a more romantic setting.” He shrugged and smiled. “This could be the simple wedding you two wanted.”

     Dís shuffled on the couch and looked at Víli. “What do you think?” she asked with an uncertain tone.

     Víli leaned in to kiss Dís on her forehead. “I think I want to marry you today.”

     “Me too,” smiled Dís. “Oh, and Thorin is about to cry.”

     “Am not,” said Thorin with a thick voice. Víli snorted a laugh and got up.

     “Let’s do it then!” she exclaimed. “Come on, people! We have to be ready by dusk!”

     “Which is sooner than you think since it’s the Solstice,” stated Frerin, and earned two sets of withering looks from both Dís and Víli.

      After passing the news to Víli’s parents and the guests who lived in Belegost things actually got together faster than anyone had thought. The blizzard ceased at around noon, which made clearing the Khagalalnâs'aban square a lot easier, and everyone pulled their weight. Thorin and Dwalin admitted that they had composed a song for the ceremony, so they put together a small orchestra with Bombur and his brother Bofur who had come to help putting up the catering. Víli could’ve sworn she saw Frerin giving Bofur some very attracted looks but she could’ve also just imagined the whole thing in the rush. Dwalin’s older brother Balin and Balin’s husband Dori helped to put everything together in the square, all ready for the ceremony.

     “All right, who left the ice sculpture on the steam grate?!” demanded Thorin when he came out of the house after having practised Dís and Víli’s song with Dwalin, Bofur and Bombur.

     “Thorin, we have a situation,” said Víli, not caring one bit about the melted chunk of ice in Thorin’s hand. “We don’t have anyone to marry us. Náli was supposed to do it but they got snowed in, we just got a raven.”

      “I can do it!” announced Frerin. “I’m still ordained from the time I married Balin and Dori.”

      “Frerin, I love you and I’m so happy to have you as my brother-in-law,” sighed Víli. “How’s Dís?”

     “She is getting dressed just now,” answered Thorin. “Your parents are helping her out. Are you ready?”

     Víli nodded. Dori had helped her in her dress, and she was going to wear her coat the whole time anyway, so she wasn’t too worried about her looks. And her hair was going to be messy and full of snow anyway.

     “Right then, we’re all ready,” said Thorin. “Balin, go get Dís, I’ll have the musicians ready to start playing when she comes out.”

     Balin nodded and smiled and went inside the house. Thorin followed him soon after to get his instrument and the rest of the band. Víli breathed into her hands and looked at Frerin.

     “Do I have anything weird in my face, like snot?”

     Frerin snorted a laugh. “And that’s the biggest of your worries? But no, you don’t.”

     Víli let out a relieved sigh and took her position. Soon Thorin and his band came out (now joined by their friend Glóin and his cello) and started to play. As Thorin and Dwalin played a soft intro Víli’s parents walked down the aisle, both smiling widely. They sat down just as Dís and Balin followed the suit, and the rest of Thorin’s band had started to play the main suite of the song (a waltz of a sort). Dís wasn’t wearing a coat over her sapphire blue dress, and even though Víli was sure she must’ve been freezing, she was smiling as she walked down the aisle. Víli had never seen anything so beautiful in her life.

     “Dearly beloved, we’ve gathered here today under the eyes of Mahal to unite these two Dwarrowdams in the bonds of marriage,” began Frerin. “The cold has now spread to the very special place in my body that Mahal only meant to be treated nicely, so I’ll do the short version of this. Who has the rings?”

     Balin leaned in to give the rings. Dís took hers first.

     “I’ve lived for a long time without a permanent home, or much of a family,” she started her vow. “For a while I didn’t think I’d ever have all of this, but then I met you. Víli, you are my family, and you make me happier than I ever thought I could be.” Dís sniffed. “And- and if you let me, I will spend the rest of my life trying to make you feel the same way.”

     Víli sniffled too as Dís slid the ring into her finger. She took a deep breath and braced herself before she started to recite her own vow.

     “Dís, you’re so beautiful, inside and out. You’re smart, and fun, and I can’t believe my luck that I met you that one very lazy day in my forge. I’d been prepared to spend my life married to my work. You already make me so incredibly happy, and I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you and have children with you.”

     Víli slid the ring into Dís’ finger and they shared the sloppiest, wettest, most wonderful kiss ever.

     “Umm, I now pronounce you wife and wife,” blurted Frerin. They heard a loud sneeze and were never able to decide whether it was Thorin or Dwalin (and they sure wouldn’t tell).

     Dís was laughing when she and Víli parted. “We got married!” Víli laughed too. “Now would someone give me a coat, I’m freezing!”

     Víli took off hers and then they started to head back inside, escorted by a round of applause.

     Later that night Dís and Víli were lying on Dís’ bed, having escaped from their wedding feast as soon as Frerin and Bofur had got very drunk and started to sing off-key and dance on the table, and when Thorin had started to make a very tearful toast. They had taken off their gowns and were now only in their smallclothes. They both knew where this night would lead – that being said, they had the whole night for it, and because of the ruckus downstairs no one would notice if they made a little noise.

     “I can’t believe we’re married,” sighed Dís and buried herself deeper against Víli’s chest. Víli pressed her forehead against Dís’ and answered, “I know, I keep thinking this is just a dream, and I don’t wanna wake up.”

     “It’s not a dream,” said Dís. “This is very real. We’re married, my ruby.”

     Víli laughed. “Well then, I think we should do what married couples tend to do on their wedding night.”

     Dís’ laughter sounded like a million bells as she leaned in to kiss Víli again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Khuzdul translations:  
> Khebabmudtu - Heart Forge  
> Khagalalnâs'aban - sapphire
> 
> Next up: kids! *claps excitedly*
> 
> Oh, and the song Thorin and his merry band are supposed to play is The Waltz of the Flowers from the Nutcracker, because I love that song <3 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WQWG6P46xv0


End file.
